The Wondering Fox
by Arashi Kenpachi
Summary: After Team 7 first C-Rank mission Naruto learns he is a Jinchuriki. He learns the truth when he returns to the village after the mission. His father died but his mother abandoned him and took his 2 sisters away. Naruto leaves the Leaf for a better life. But his mother and 2 sisters wont let him go that easily. Neither will a certain female raven haired Uchiha. Narutox(fem)Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Rumors. That's all they could find. But it didn't start like that. How hard was it to find someone that looked like a complete carbon copy of the Yondaime Hokage? Apparently very hard. But then again they deserved it. They left him in the village to be by himself, putting trust in a village that thought they were dead. A village that lost so many loved ones. And they had thought that he would be fine. How wrong they were.

It had been 6 years since Naruto Namikaze left The Hidden Leaf village at age 13 after being told the truth about his family. That his father had died the night he was born and that his mother took his 2 sisters and left the village leaving him there to rot. But there was a bright side to this. His father named him heir to the Namikaze clan. Leaving him everything. Every jutsu, ryo, property. Everything Namikaze. He was also left his fathers journals that detailed his life from an orphan to the day he died. Lets just say that Naruto left nothing of the Namikaze clan in Konoha. He literally took it all. Even his father main house. That came as a surprise to the village. A very big unwelcome surprise. And one that bit them in the ass. And quite hard too.

 **(Flash Back)**

It all started after Team Seven finished their first C-Rank mission outside the village. Naruto had found out he was a Jinchuriki. That in-itself was nothing to big for the chibi Yondaime but when him and his team got back to the village they went to talk to the Hokage Sarutobi Hirozen. After a quick debrief of what happened Kakashi, Satsuki, and Sakura all left the room but not the blonde. He turned to the Hokage and demands answers. And Hirozen gave them to him. He was honest. He couldn't keep lying to the person he viewed as a grandson anymore. He refused to. So Hirozen told Naruto that he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as known as the Red Death. He was told how his father used an extremely strong seal to put the Kyuubi's body and soul into Naruto and the chakra into his twin sisters Narumi and Mito. He was told that his father used a basic 4 point sealing star seal on daughters and an 8 Star Reaper Death Seal on him. Naruto quickly figured that his father did a more complex and stronger seal for him as the Kyuubi would regain it's chakra over time making Naruto the sole Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Not his sisters. Naruto was then told that his mother left him in Konoha to "make strong ties with the village" while she took his sisters and traveled to an Uzumaki compound near the capital of Fire Country. And that she would return to Konoha once the girls were 14. That happened to be in 2 months.

Much to Naruto's surprise Hirozen gave Naruto everything in his fathers Hokage vault. It was 3 regular looking scrolls and one medium one. Then Naruto was handed papers that would change his name to Namikaze and give him sole rights as requested by his father for anything that belonged to the Namikaze clan. Naruto gladly dropped his last name and took his fathers. He packed up everything and was given the address to his fathers home. Another surprise that came to the aged Hokage was Naruto handing him his hitai ate saying he was quitting and would be leaving in a couple of days. The old man knew why but completely understood. Naruto had 3 things keeping him in the village. The old Monkey himself, the Ichiruka's, and learning about his family. Now that he had the biggest thing he would be leaving but he did say _'Don't worry Jiji I will be back some day. Just take care of yourself and the Ichiruka's for me when I leave ok?'._ That same day Naruto went to his favorites ramen stand and told them he was leaving the village for a while and that he was very great-full for everything they had done for him when he was a kid. The next morning Naruto sealed up everything in his fathers house clothes, notes, pictures, scrolls, and even the house itself. All stored into a large scroll strapped to the back of Naruto who also was able to get an outfit change. He now whore a skin tight ANBU black shirt, and ANBU style chest plate, his right hand was wrapped in white ninja tape. His left hand was bare. He whore black baggy ANBU pants but these had also been wrapped from the shin down to his middle foot slipping into his fathers old pair of black sandals. All of this was completed with a black cloak with the Namikaze symbol on the back. This symbol was a golden Phoenix spreading its wings outs but also standing on-top of a 9 tailed golden fox which looked oddly like the real 'Nine-Tails' but golden.

With his fathers things strapped to his back Naruto left The Hidden Leaf village. It was be 3 months till the old monkey got word of what Naruto was doing and was very pleased with what was going on. Naruto was currently in Iron Country get some costume made weapons from one of his fathers old friends. Naruto along his journey there figured out better chakra control using kage level techniques. He also used his fathers notes and his books on Fuinjutsu and was pleasantly surprised to learn he was a prodigy in the art. He had also been practicing the katas for his fathers Tiajutsu which was called ' **The Flaming Phoenix'**. It was a style the was meant for speed and agility with a later combo of heavy fire nature control. Naruto could really see just from doing his Tiajutsu with clones that his father had an amazing technique. He was also practicing his fathers signature jutsu's the Rasengan and Harishin. Both things he found he could start to do with ease. Hirozen was very happy to say the least that his grandson was doing so well and was happy that he was learning his fathers techniques with ease.

But in the back of his head Hirozen could only grimace thinking about what to tell Kushina and her daughters that her son learned the truth and had left the village when from past letters said she was dead set on making things up to him. It would not be a fun conversation. Two weeks later Kushina and her daughters arrived in Konoha and were immediately sent to the Hokages office. Kushina was very happy and extremely nervous about being back in Konoha. She did fake her death but more to the fact she had to tell her son that she left him for his sisters and making it seem like he was alone. But also happy at being able to see her _'Naru-chan'._ Narumi and Mito were head ever heals excited at seen their older brother and being able to know him and spend time with them. They had a troubling couple of months and wanted to get to know their brother even more.

As they arrive at Hokages office they were let right in. When they open the door they can see Hirozen sitting smoking his pipe facing sideways with his eyes closed and hands folded. It gave him a look of being in deep thought. Add in the Hokage robes and hat he looked like an aged leader contemplating the future of his village. And in truth they were right. He hated being Hokage and seeing as how the only person that made him smile leave after finding out his mother is alive and he has 2 sisters who have lived a perfect life while he went through hell for this village made his blood boil. But he was the Hokage. He couldn't kill everyone that hurt Naruto. He couldn't tell him the truth either. But he was sure that Naruto's treatment in the village will end very badly. For them. The old kage hears the door open and the woman that has caused so much pain for Naruto and many headaches and heartaches for him just walked in followed by 2 girls that looks exactly like her. They even have her Amethyst eyes. _'Oh the irony of that. They look exactly like her and Naruto looks exactly like his father and even has his personality. I guessed he even had to live his life as an orphan too. Again just like you Minato. But I can't help but think how proud of your son you would be. I hope he can complete his journey and live a good life. A free life.'_ Thinking this Hirozen can't help but feel a twitch of his lips. Just thinking about the blond brings a smile to his face. How he truly loved Naruto like his own child. All but blood.

"So what brings you here Uzumaki-san?" said Hirozen. The tone of his voice void of emotions making Kushina flinch slightly because she knows exactly why. When she told him she was leaving he was completely against it. But she didn't listen. She left her only son in a place she hoped would raise him right. Oh how wrong she was.

"Hi, Hokage-sama. I would like you to summon Naru-chan here please. I think it is time he meets his family." said Kushina with a absolute conviction but the old kage could tell she was filled with doubt.

"That will be quite hard to do Uzumaki-san. He is quite busy." said the old monkey. In truth he just wanted to see what she would say and see her fidget. This was going to be his style of revenge for leaving her son to the _'wolves'_ while she lived a perfect life with her 2 daughters. This was revenge for every time he had to see Naruto in a hospital bed after being between to the point even he didn't think with the Kyuubi he would survive. But the blonde enigma was always doing the impossible. That is why he was known as the most unpredictable ninja ever born.

"Why will it be hard. Is he on a mission? If so just summon him back he needs to meet us!" said Kushina. In all honesty she was filling herself with even more doubt. And it was eating her away. She truly hated it.

"I say it will be hard because Naruto-kun is currently in Iron Country on personal and possible clan business." said Hirozen. On the inside he wanted to burst out laughing seeing Kushina fidget under his hardened gaze and then seeing her dumbfounded look that he was in Iron Country was almost to much for the aged kage. Almost.

"What do you mean clan business? He isn't doing anything for the Uzumaki clan and aren't all shinobi banned from going to Iron Country?!" practically yelled Kushina. She was really regretting her decision for not taking Naruto with her in the beginning. She had a really bad feeling.

"He isn't apart of your clan Kushina-chan. He knows everything and is visiting a friend of his fathers in Iron Country. And when I mean everything I mean EVERYTHING. But if you want to get to know him" he pulls out a file labelled Naruto"you can read this 1400 page file on exactly what you "SON" has gone through since you left him in Konoha. Or you can go and ask the "loyal civilians" that you entrusted to raise your son. But they wont know his name so you will have to refer to him as _'Demon Brat'_ everyone knows who that is." said Hirozen with a very deathly tone and hardened eyes that dared her to challenge him. Oh that would make his day.

"What do you mean Hirozen-sama. Of course he is in my clan his name is _'Naruto Uzumaki'_ so of course he is in my clan. And why would I read a big file filled with useless information on my son? I know for a fact that the civilians have treated him like a king for being a Jinchuriki and the son of Mina-kun and I. Why wouldn't they?" said a very confused Kushina. _'It couldn't have been that bad? Could it? Now that I think about I never checked on him. Never asked anything about him...'_ This made the bad feeling Kushina had even worse. She had a feeling that things are going to get bad.

While the Hokage and Kushina were talking they didn't notice Narumi and Mito sitting on the couch against the back wall near the door. They also had a bad feeling of how Naruto's life has been inside the village. They had tried to convince their mom to let them all return to get their older brother so they could be a family but she always said that he was fine and needs to be in the village to make ties to it to make himself strong and maybe Hokage like his father. But what did they know they learned about them having a twin older brother when they were 6. Ever since then they have only wanted to meet him and be a real family again. Ever since they learned of him they always felt kinda empty inside. They didn't understand why their mother left their brother in a village with strangers expecting them to raise him? Did she?

"Kushina Naruto-kun dropped the Uzumaki name 2 months ago and took his fathers name. He is no longer apart of the Uzumaki clan. He is a Namikaze. And that file is filled with everything that young Naruto-kun has gone through for the past 13 years. Every beating, every hospital stay. Everything all the way up to his _'Big Brother'_ Imuno Iruka dying to protect Naruto-kun from a traitor that tried to kill. This was also when Naruto-kun found out he was a Jinchuriki. And it all made sense to him after that. But it also details his emotions quite well. Up to the point when Iruka died he was very happy go lucky knuckled head. But after Iruka was killed. He stopped being so happy. It hurt him quite a lot. I mean learning that you are a Jinchuriki and hold the thing that has killed so many, including the family of someone you love then hearing and seeing that that same person who lost so much to what he holds still loved him like family and always saw him for _'Naruto'_ not the fox that so many people see him as. Now saying all that, yes I think you need to read that file." said Hirozen in his Hokage voice. He allowed it to sink in. He could see her pale hearing all of this and knew she had been living in her own little world for sometime. And he had just shattered it.

"He was beaten...?" asked Kushina just barely above a whisper with tears brimming in eyes.

"Yes. It started when he was 4 and just kept getting worse as he got older. it only stopped after he graduated the academy because he could then fight back with any amount of force he saw fit. All together it got to the point that he had his own private room in the hospital with my private staff on stand by. Sometimes he would be back in that hospital bed hours after getting out of it." said Hirozen with a frown just remembering all the time he had visited said room. It broke his heart each time but he also saw that Naruto was strong mentally and physically but he also knew Naruto could only handle so much. He was happy that those beatings didn't break him but also sad knowing that what did it was losing Iruka. That was what broke Naruto.

For the Next 3 hours Hirozen talked about Naruto's life from his time as a baby to his being a member of team seven and was about to tell them that Naruto quit and is now traveling like his father once did when the doors suddenly swing open and an irate looking Satsuki and frowning Sakura and a downcast looking Kakashi all enter not caring who was sitting and talking to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I demand you tell me what happened to Naruto. You said he wasn't on Team Seven anymore but no one has seen him since. I even went to that losers apartment and is was empty!" demanded the _'Last Uchiha'._ She would never admit (at-least not now) that she had a thing for the blonde. She had seen some of how he was treated around the village buy she never really did anything. She also saw how badly he hurt when they found out Iruka had been killed by Mizuki. Everyone had known just how close Naruto and Iruka were. They treated each other like brothers. And after Iruka died she watched him not care anymore. Barely smiled, he never fought back with her, he just didn't care after that. It hurt her knowing that someone she cared about in such a way was hurting so much at loosing a loved one. She knew that pain all to well. She did lose her entire clan to her older brother after all. But she had Naruto to help her. She didn't even want to kill Itachi anymore. Yes she wanted answers for why he did it but she didn't want to kill him. But when she thought back on Naruto changing after Iruka's death she couldn't help but punch herself in the face for being so stupid. She constantly teased him, calling him loser, saying no one loved him. Even when she knew that he just lost Iruka and those words cut him quite deeply. It made her feel cursed. She hurt someone she cared about in such a way it made her want to cry. She never meant to be that mean to him. She never really thought about it till the past couple of weeks when her and her team didn't have Naruto with them for training or anything then her not finding the blonde in the entire village just made her feel even worse.

"Well Satsuki-chan I was actually going to explain to Uzumaki-san and her daughters where and what happened to Naruto. So if you three would like to hear it then you can sit down and listen also." said Hirozen. He was fully aware of the _'Last Uchiha's'_ little crush on Naruto and he was certain that Naruto knows about it also. He frowned inwardly thinking about this. If she cared about him enough she might go as far as to leave the village after the blonde enigma to tell him sorry and to be with him. He wouldn't mind this but he knew that the civilian council would do anything to keep her in the village and with he possibly leaving for Naruto the would send hunter-nin and ANBU to go and get her then most likely lock her up and force her to be breeding stock. Just thinking about that made his blood boil.

As the 3 ninja take their seats they finally notice the 3 red heads and the think how they all look a little like Naruto. While Kakashi was trying to figure out who that red headed woman was. He knows he saw her some where but couldn't remember where.

"Now I want all of you to stay calm when I tell you. I will explain a few things to you after I tell you why he isn't here. Do you all understand?" said the Hokage. They could all tell he was serious from the tone of his voice. The 6 occupants of the room nod. They all wanted to know what happened to the blonde enigma. Especially his mother and a certain raven haired Uchiha.

" I told Naruto-kun who his father was and what his mother did. I literally told him everything. Then he did what I exactly thought he would. He quit being a ninja for the village and is now following his fathers footsteps before he came to the village." said Sarutobi with a unreadable expression. He watched the shock/horror on all of their faces and even brimming tears from Kushina and a certain Uchiha. In all honesty he was expecting shouting and yelling that he was a liar or something like that. But what he got were stunned faces from 6 people.

"Did you tell him why I left him here?" whispered Kushina fearing that she truly left her son to the wolves and now he is gone in the wind. Did she truly mess up that badly?

"Yes. By telling him _'EVERYTHING'_ I truly meant everything. He completely understands why his father did what he did. But you on the other hand...well nobody knows what you thought would happen leaving a Jinchuriki in a village that was just attacked by what was now sealed in him. You basically gave the village a pariah. I guess the meaning _'The Power of Human Sacrifice'_ truly does apply to Jinchuriki. You didn't experience anything like what he did. You got some whispers behind your back but those left over time. He got the full package of being a Jinchuriki. Being alone, beaten, ostracized and being the village pariah." said Hirozen with a frowning face. He truly hated the fact he was left in the village to be the pariah. It was a huge mistake to even announce that he was the Jinchuriki. The least he could do was announce his heritage. But thankfully with some nice paperwork anyone who wants to see will see his name and who his father is. And just who they exactly made into a pariah. Oh the irony.

"Wait! What the hell is a Jinchuriki?!" questioned a now very pissed and very sad Uchiha. She didn't fully understand what was going on. She didn't think his life was that bad. And then hearing he was a Jinchuriki. She wanted to know exactly what it was. And what would make people turn Naruto into a pariah.

"A Jinchuriki is someone who has a tailed beast sealed into them. Jinchuriki means _'The Power of Human Sacrifice'_ , Jinchuriki has this meaning because most will never know happiness. They are usually treated exactly like how Naruto was treated. The two from Iwa got put into the academy at age 5, pushed to control their Bijuu chakra fully, and now both retired from Iwa as ninja and travel the elemental nations. They are lucky most villages never let them go. Some even kill their previous Jinchuriki so they can re-seal it into someone more loyal to the village. Kiri also has 2 but one was killed a few months ago and the other has been traveling from the past 10 years under the radar. Suna has 1, he holds the psychotic raccoon but has a bad seal so he is heavily affected by his Bijuu. Kumo has 2, both are in full control of their Bijuu and 1 of them is around your age while the other is in his late 20's. And Taki has 1 who is completely ostracized by her village. They forced her to live outside the village by herself without a care in the world, but they would never let her go. She is just barely strong enough to be considered low-jonin but is already stronger than any ninja in their village. Then leaves Konoha. We now have none. Naruto is the sole holder of the Kyuubi." stated Kushina most of the room was completely gob-smacked at this statement. Only nine other people in the world know how it feels to be something like Naruto. Only NINE! Naruto's sisters and Satsuki all looked at Kushina wide eyed at thinking _'If it is that bad why the fuck did she leave him here?!'._ Was she really that stupid?

"So wait your telling us that YOUR SON IS A JINCHURIKI AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE HIM IN A PLACE YOU KNOW WOULD HATE HIM?! OH AND LETS NOT FORGET YOU MAKING HIM THINK HE WAS AN ORPHAN AND ALONE IN THE WORLD!" yelled a clearly pissed of Satsuki who had unconsciously activated her sharingan. She was quite pissed at these people.

"Yes she did. But no one here is guilty of something. Kakashi I know you have hampering their training so you can spend as much time with the son of you sensei and a relative of Obito. Satsuki you constantly bullied him for no reason. How many times did he just say hello to you and you go off on him for it. Sakura at least says it back and tried to be friends with him but her fan-girl banshee attitude made her even worse than what you did Satsuki. Kushina you made him into a pariah. Made him think he was alone. I can't tell you how many times I have seen longing and pain in the eyes of that boy. He tries to hide it by acting stupid and weak but that didn't stop me and others from seeing right through it. The only ones who hadn't done something wrong have been his sisters. Even I lied to him for 10 years. I lied to asking all of those questions and had to hide the truth. We are all guilty in doing something to him. When Iruka died he lost his last tie to this village. Yes the Ichiruka's are like family to him but they will be fine without him. He knew I was lying to him for sometime though. But he still called me _'Jiji'_ no matter what. He didn't have anything to keep him here. I thought that his team would make him create even more ties to the village but I guess I was wrong. It probably just helped push him away." said a sad old monkey. In truth he was just as guilty as Kushina was but he had been forgiven. He could tell the boy was hurt learning these things but it was never in his nature to hold it against someone. At least not his _'Jiji'_.

With those words said everyone had much to contemplate. For Satsuki it washer asking herself why would she push him away when she wanted to have him closer to her than anyone else? Why would she say all of those things and be a bitch to him for no reason. She liked him a lot and wanted him to be close to her but she pushed him away so much she didn't realize just how badly she scorned the one she loved and could of quite possibly caused him to leave her forever. This made her want to crawl into a ball, hide in a corner and scream his name time he holds her and tells her she is ok. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

For Kushina she was really regretting not taking her son with her when she left. She left him in a village to be a pariah. And that is what completely happened to him. She abandoned he own flesh and blood and made him think he had no family when he did have a family all along. Made him think he was alone when he wasn't. She hated herself for what she did. She truly did. She could see the glare from heaven that Minato is giving her and could imagine him cursing her name for abandoning her son like he was dirt. In truth she didn't think about him that much till about a year ago when the Kyuubi chakra completely disappeared from both Narumi and Mito. This made he realize that no matter what Naruto was now the holder of a complete _'Nine-Tailed Fox'_ when she herself had only had to deal with it for 13 years but never once made contact with the great Bijuu. Now her son has the complete thing and will have it till the day he dies. Realizing this, she could feel the death glare Minato was giving her and could only imagine what he is saying right now and couldn't imagine anything good.

Kakashi was thinking that he really sucks at being a sensei when he didn't teach the happy blonde son of his dead sensei anything and intentionally hindered his growth so he could get to know his sensei's son. But nope he pushed him further away with making him think the things he was trying not to be. Man was he stupid.

Sakura was thinking just how much she mistreated her blonde teammate when all he wanted some friends but she was too engrossed in being a die hard fan-girl for Satsuki because her parents told her too. She didn't even like girls but yet she was always asking Satsuki out on dates and constantly being rejected. She could clearly see that Satsuki really liked Naruto and wanted him to be close to her but she pushed him away almost as bad as everyone else if not a little worse. She felt horrible thinking about everything her teammate has gone through but she always treated him like crap. Always calling him baka for no reason. She felt really stupid.

The Twins were thinking about how stupid all of these people are for treating Naruto like that. Even their own mother didn't care enough to find out his treatment in a village alone, being a Jinchuriki, thinking your entire family died to the very thing you are tasked to hold in a cage till the day you die. Man how stupid could they be?

Satsuki was feeling almost as bad as Kushina. She truly liked the blonde. One could even goes so far as to say head over heals in love with him. But she would never admit it. Her most prized possession was a Team 7 photo where Naruto was on the left she was in the middle and Sakura was on the right with Kakashi standing behind them giving them a classic eye smile. But if you looked close enough you could see her staring at Naruto with a small blush on her cheeks. She loved that picture more than any jutsu. She wouldn't trade it for anything. She couldn't help but let her silent tears loose because of how bad she treated him. She wanted him to be close but she always called him a clan-less loser with nobody loving him because he is an orphan. And other things like that. She was ashamed that she was just now realizing how badly those words could actually cut someone in Naruto's position. And she could clearly see that those cut deeper than any sword ever could. She could completely understand if Naruto hated her but she would wait. She would say sorry the next time she say him. She would say she loves him and to let her come with him. She didn't want anything or anyone else. She just wanted him. If she was going to re-make her clan she would only do it with him. She didn't want anyone else than him. She also thought no one could stand by her side or have her stand by his side except Naruto. She understood that if things went how she wanted them too she wouldn't be a ninja anymore. She would be a house wife. With lots of kids and a husband that she loved. Just thinking about it warmed her heart and made her get a blush on her face that made her look like a tomato when thinking that they would have to do _'It'_ and she couldn't deny the fact that when he is older if he looks just like his father then he will make her faint just by looking at him.

Seeing all of these emotions going through their faces made Hirozen think _'What exactly did they think would happen? Why would he stay in a place like this after being beaten and mistreated for so long? Why is Satsuki blushing like that? OH HO HO, she has that far off look. She is also blushing like a tomato. She is probably thinking about her and Naruto. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. I should contact Jiraiya if Naruto ever comes back. This could could be an Icha Icha book. Yes I can see it now, Icha Icha: Golden Fox! DAMMIT! Now Naruto-kun needs to come back. *sigh* I really want him back now...Icha Icha gods please send him back please!'_ As Hirozen was thinking and crying anime tears inside his mind about his precious Icha Icha he didn't notice the new fire burning in the eyes of Kushina and Satsuki. Oh they wanted the blonde back as soon as possible.

As the talks went on Hirozen was able to convince Kushina, the Twins, and Satsuki from running off to Iron Country to find the blond and beg for his forgiveness (or in the case of Satsuki beg him to come back with her). He also told them that Jiraiya will be in the village in 2 months and that he was going to train the blonde enigma but had other news that concerned the blonde but said it was too dangerous to send via summons. This worried the group quite a bit but they decided to trust the old kage. Just hoping he is right.

As the months went by the Chunnin Exams around. Team 7 now consisted of Satsuki, Sakura, Narumi, and Mito with Kakashi and Kushina as their sensei's. Things went well in the first part of the exam but the second part of the exam was when shit hit the fan. It turned out that Orochimaru had killed the entire Grass village team and took their one of their bodies to get into the forest. They figured this out quickly enough and were able to stop him from giving his curse mark to Satsuki, Narumi and Mito. Orochimaru was also killed and they later found out that he had killed and has been pretending to be the Sandaime Kazekage for over 2 years now. With this revelation the exams were canceled and a massive investigation into the Hidden Leaf commenced to find out who helped Orochimaru get into and hide inside the village. They quickly found out that the Elders of the village had planned of him marking the 3 young woman to be under his control till Danzo and the Elders killed Hirozen and Jiraiya and took over the village making Danzo Hokage. Once he was the Hokage he would turn Satsuki, Narumi, Mito, Kushina and many more woman into breeding stock to make a small army of strong Bloodline users.

With this found out the Hidden Leaf quickly sent a small army to kill and capture all of those involved. They were able to track Danzo to a hidden ROOT base with all of those involved getting ready to leave. 1 hour later 150 leaf shinobi and 100 ANBU got ready to storm the base and to take or kill all those involved. When they get into the base they find something shocking and horrifying at the same time. More than 300 ROOT soldiers dead all over the place. Bodies and blood down every hallway. They followed a path of bodies and foot prints that look like somebody wearing sandals was walking in. They follow it through the base and come to a main room completely ruined with the elders and 50 or more ROOT dead. The shocking thing came when they saw Danzo's dead body and his right arm was covered in sharingans and his arm looked like it was an implant and had pieces of wood on said arm. You could also see a Mangekyo Sharingan that Hirozen has a suspicion that it might be Shishu's. In said room on the far back they could see the initials N.N. burned into the wall with the Namikaze symbols burned into the was just under it. This made Hirozen's suspicions confirmed seeing the initials and clan symbol that a certain Jinchuriki made his presence known. The boy probably was still made at the village for what they did to him but he wouldn't allow things like his blood family and Satsuki to be raped constantly and used to make babies. He might hate the village but that would be to far.

When Hirozen announced what had happened and what they found the villagers were appalled by what some people would do for power. Then the one question he wasn't certain about answering was asked. _'Who killed them and saved this village?'_. Hirozen's reply was cryptic but some people figured it out mainly those that are ninja did. _'The same person who has been keeping all of you safe for the past 14 years. He was also the son of your most beloved hero.'_ For some that didn't answer anything. For others it answered it all. But for the ones who figured it out they wondered where the blonde ninja was. The next answer was a hard slap to the face of the village. A very hard slap to the face that would make the Shinigami feel bad for them. _'Naruto Namikaze left the village 5 months ago. He got what he needed and wasn't planning on staying in a place that treated him like a pariah. This also makes it known that the Namikaze clan has left the Hidden Leaf village and is free to do what they want. They can stay in any country the want. They hold no allegiance to any village though. You can thank yourselves for that.'_ This again raised many questions with very little answers for some who still didn't get what was said they wondered just who Naruto Namikaze was. The _'Demon Brat'_ had a name of Naruto Uzumaki but it couldn't be him could it? For others they were wondering whether or no they would see the blonde again. Or if he would just disappear to some far away land never to be seen again. After all he did disappear like he was never there. It certainly wouldn't be impossible.

During this time Jiraiya finally had time to tell Hirozen and the other high ranking ninja about the Akatsuki. A group of all S-Rank missing-nin with the sole purpose of hunting down and taking the Bijuu from the Jinchuriki. But right now they had about 2 years before the even begin to make their move. Jiraiya also told them that this was the same group that had Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in their ranks and the scary fact that they weren't even the strongest members in said group. This sent a chill down their spines just thinking about how strong Itachi and Kisame are then knowing their is someone out there who can control a group of S-Rank kage level shinobi all at once. That was a scary thought. It also scared them to know that they were after the Bijuu. All of whom are walking natural disasters but are more manageable when sealed into a Jinchuriki. But why would they want the Bijuu?

After about 3 months Team seven was called into the Hokages office and were told that Hirozen will be stepping down as Hokage and that he has selected his student Tsunade Senju as the next Godaime Hokage. He also told them that they will be going with Jiraiya to go and get her. So Team Seven went to pack their things for a 1 month S-Rank mission to go find and retrieve the next Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. As they met at the gate 1 hour later they all had the feeling something was going to happen on this trip this put them on edge and made them all a little jumpy. Not a good start to such an important mission. It took them 2 days to get to Tanzaku town. This is where Jiraiya got word of Tsunade being at.

The team looked for most of the day since they got there but found nothing. So they decided to call it a night and get 3 hotel rooms. The night passed by without any problems but the feeling that something was going to happen increased ten-fold like Kami herself was trying to warn them. It put them on edge even more and they decided to not split up and to stick together encase something happened. For the next 3 hours they searched all over the town and found nothing so they decided to go to a bar and grill and get some food and talk about their next more. When they entered the bar and grill they actually found the person they were looking for. A Busty blonde woman with a smaller but still busty dark haired woman holding a pig wearing a pearl necklace and a pink skirt. The busty blonde was Tsunade Senju, the busty dark haired woman was Shizune who was like a daughter to Tsunade but also her apprentice/assistant, and the pig wearing the pearl necklace and pink skirt was TonTon. This was the seen Team Seven and Jiraiya saw when they entered the bar and grill. They looked at all the casinos but they didn't think to look at the bars.

As they approach Tsunade, Shizune and TonTon Jiraiya yells out, "TSUNADE!" causing all of Team Seven to sweat-drop at this act. They were sent to get her in secret not yell out the name of someone famous...

Tsunade looks over to where she heard her name being shouted and sees her old teammate Jiraiya and she looks behind him and sees someone she thought was dead with 4 brats right behind her with 2 of them looking exactly like her.

"Kushina is that you?! I thought you were dead?!" yells out Tsunade. It was true. She was told by the Elders that Kushina and her children died in the attack. It was a reason she never bothered to return Minato and Kushina were like her own kids and she was going to be a grandmother to their children but after the attack she was informed that Minato had been killed sealing the Kyuubi and that Kushina and her 3 children had been killed when they were crushed under a destroyed building. Hearing this also caused her to become almost a full time drunk and drown sorrows in liquor and debt from gambling. Not that she cared at all. She just wanted people she cared about to not be killed because of Konoha. Losing so many precious people also made her think that the Senju were forever cursed to lose loved ones because she lost so many in her life. Starting with her parents who died in the First Shinobi World War, then her Fiance Dan and little brother Nawaki in the 3 World War, then Minato, Kushina and their 3 children just crushed her on the inside.

"I don't know why you would think I was dead Tsu-chan. I have been alive raising the 2 red headed squirts behind me." said Kushina getting a _'WE AREN'T SQUIRTS!'_ from Narumi and Mito. Making Kushina and Tsunade smirk.

"But that doesn't make sense. I was told by the council that Minato died sealing the Kyuubi, and that you and your 3 kids died by being crushed under a collapsed building." said Tsunade. She was now suspecting that the council wanted her out of the way for something and that they lied to her about her family being dead. Oh of they were she would storm Konoha and bash some skulls into a wall.

"I certainly did not die neither did my kids." said Kushina. She was trying to avoid talking about Naruto because she knew if Tsunade found out she would be beaten worse than Jiraiya when he tries to peep on woman around Tsunade. Oh she really didn't want that to happen.

"Any ways why are guys here. I certainly this isn't by chance by Jiraiya's reaction to seeing me. So why are you here?" asked Tsunade. She was already in a bad mood before hand after losing 10,000 ryo in a bet. Now she finds out that the old coots in the village lied to her about her family being dead for more than 14 years. She was not happy at all.

"You are right about that Tsu-hime. We were sent by sensei who needs you to return to the village ASAP." chirped Jiraiya. He was going to purposefully not tell her about her being the next Hokage because he knew of the views she held about that job. It was both Dan's and Nawaki's dream to become Hokage but both died before they could do it. Then Minato wanted to become Hokage and she was like a mother to him. He also called her mom because she was the one that found him in the Second World War and brought him to the leaf when he was 4 years old. It took her more than 1 month to get back to the Leaf and in that time Minato and her became something like mother and son. Since that day he would call her mom and she would treat him like her own son even calling him sochi. She was very proud of her surrogate son for becoming Hokage but she also hated it because she knew that there was a chance he will die wearing that hat that her lover and brother wanted before they died. Then when the Kyuubi attacked Minato did die holding the position of Yondaime Hokage and it broke something inside of her. Jiraiya knew this and didn't want to talk about it.

"Hmmm. What does sensei need me for?" asked a suspicious Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya who started to sweat and fidget under her icy gaze. She was getting the sneaky suspicion that he was going to trap her in the village and force her to be something like Hokage. But he wasn't that stupid was he?

"That is between you and sensei Tsu-hime but if you really want to know yo..." at that moment Jiraiya stopped talking and was gazing past Tsunade who noticed it and turned around. She immediately spotted 2 men wearing black robes with a red cloud pattern on them. One was very tall and muscular while the other was her height but had silver hair and a 3 bladed red scythe strapped to his back.

The others in the group also spotted the 2 men and immediately identified them as Akatsuki. This was bad.

"Alright well seeing as how we all see the two Akatsuki members how about we don't fight them in the village?" said Jiraiya. He really didn't want to fight kage level shinobi in a civilian village crowded with people. It would be a blood bathe for all those caught in the middle of that fight. It wasn't going to be a fight he wanted to fight.

"What the hell is Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade. She didn't know what the fuck Akatsuki was but from the look on Jiraiya's face they were strong and not the type of people you want to fight in a crowded area.

"They are a group of S-Ranked missing-nin who have the sole purpose to track down and capture all the Jinchuriki and extract the Bijuu from them making them into some type of weapon. If those two are who I think they are then we can't fight them in this village or else it will be a blood bath." stated Jiraiya. He really hoped the two Akatsuki members didn't want to fight them.

"Who are they?" asked Satsuki. She wasn't asking because she wanted to fight them. No. She knew she wasn't even close to their level and would be killed very quickly if they did fight. No. She was asking because she wanted to know the people that were hunting someone precious to her. Even with her knowing he is a Jinchuriki she still loved him. In fact she loved him even more knowing that he was keeping her safe for so many years even when she was a complete bitch to him and even after all the beating he was given by the villagers he still stayed sane and kept them all safe for more than 14 years. She was now certain he was the only one for her and she would have no other.

"They are Hidan and Kakuzu. They are known as the Immortal Duo. Kakuzu used a Kinjutsu back in the time of the Shodia Hokage and even tried to assassinate the Shodia but he failed and escaped. The Kinjutsu allows his to use black threads to take the body parts he needs to stay alive. He can even take the hearts of his victims and get any ability his victim had. Hidan has been alive for over 200 years by worshiping and sacrificing people to the God of Slaughter Jashin. It says that over 200 years ago the Jashin made it known that any person who worships his and sacrifices people in his name will be given limited immortality and will be given the ability to feel pleasure when hurt instead of pain. Basically you slaughter people in the name of Jashin you become a temporary immortal and pain becomes pleasure. He was also the one that slaughtered the ninja village of Hot Water. He sacrificed them all in one night all to Jashin. After that he has been seen all over the Elemental Nations killing in the name of Jashin." stated Jiraiya. This got gob-smacked expressions from the group of shinobi. They had no clue that both men were over 100 years old and have killed hundreds if not thousands of people. But it also got them curious as to why they are so close to Konoha. They are wanted missing-nin with huge bounties. Why would they be here of all places?

"I don't know why they are here but they leave me alone I don't care." stated Tsunade. On the inside however she was very curious as to why a couple of S-Rank shinobi that are apart of an S-Rank group doing in a place so close to Konoha. Shouldn't they be hunting down Jinchuriki...

"Wait what if a Jinchuriki is somewhere in town and they are here to take him/her?" said Tsunade. This got the other minds clicking and they all figured that it was probably it. What would be the chances of 3 kage level shinobi encountering 2 kage level shinobi that are apart of a missing-nin group with only 10 members.

"I am curious as to why they are here of all places but we can't risk a fight with them here. I they sent those 2 then it would have to be a higher tail Jinchuriki they are after." said Jiraiya.

"Like how many higher tails would they be here for?" asked Kushina. On the inside she was worried. This was because she could sense someone in the village with demon chakra and high amounts of it. It felt familiar but she couldn't name the Bijuu and how many tails it had.

"Hmm, for those 2 at least 6 to 9. They wouldn't send these two for a simple scouting mission. They would send them to capture or kill the Jinchuriki. They tried to capture Kumo's _'Two-Tailed Hellcat'_ but she was saved by someone unknown person before they could kill her or capture her. She was really beaten up when the person who saved her got her to safety. Even with the healing ability of her Bijuu she was forced to retire do to permanent damage dealt to her from her fight. She even went into a full Bijuu mode and they kicked her ass for a better sense of the word." said Jiraiya. When he heard about it he couldn't believe that those two men walked away alive and even did so much damage to a Jinchuriki that they had to retire and be placed on high security near the Raikage at all times.

"How is that possible I thought if a Jinchuriki unleashes a Bijuu the Jinchuriki dies?" said Sakura. She was visibly frightened at the fact that these two men are here and they are that strong. After learning about Naruto being a Jinchuriki she had read up on them and found most of them to be treated just like Naruto. Some even had the fact they were Jinchuriki hidden from their village to protect said Jinchuriki from bad treatment. She learned of their abilities and thought of how amazing a Jinchuriki and Bijuu team really are. She also found out that when a Jinchuriki loses their Bijuu they always die. She learned the only reason Kushina didn't die was because the Kyuubi left some of its chakra in her and over time it allowed her body to adjust to not having such potent chakra in her system anymore. But when a Bijuu is pulled out of a Jinchuriki is usually destroys the chakra coils of the Jinchuriki killing them in minutes if not seconds.

"Maa Maa, Sakura. We live in the world of Ninja their are always a possibility for anything. And besides the Bijuu wasn't released. Some Jinchuriki have a good relationship with their Bijuu and can transform into them and use their full power." said Kakashi. He wasn't really paying attention before the whole thing about Akatsuki happened but now he had his full focus on the two men leaving the grill and the conversation the is happening.

"That's amazing! I never read that before. So could Nar..." Asked Sakura before Kakashi put his hand over her mouth.

"Maa Maa , Sakura. We should probably follow them since they are out the door." said Kakashi. This didn't go unnoticed to Tsunade and Shizune but they filed in for interrogation for later.

"Kakashi is right. We need to follow them encase a fight brakes out." said Jiraiya. He was already hoping that one of the brats wouldn't say something about Naruto because if Tsunade learned anything about him she would kill them and go and try to find Naruto and beg for his forgiveness. She would also go on a punch any Konoha civilian and ninja spree for their stupidity and for hurting her godchild and for the fact that she was lied to she would probably go and do that anyways. But if she learned about Naruto's life and him being a Jinchuriki, you would have a very pissed off Tsunade.

As the group got up and left, they stayed a block of so behind the two Akatsuki members. With 4 very experienced shinobi they were able to hide their chakra signatures to the point of almost not even existing. While with the gennin with small reserves it was easy to hide to make them look like civilians. Even Narumi and Mito didn't have big reserves like the classic Uzumaki. Compared to their brother who had Kage level reserves easily theirs was still at a mid-gennin level. Not that big at all.

As they continued to follow the two members of Akatsuki they could barely make out what the two were following. But when a group of civilians moved out of the way they got a clear look at the target and it shocked them. For Tsunade and Shizune they immediately thought the person was Minato because they were a carbon copy of him.

Said man had long unruly blonde hair that made it mid shoulder blade length with two long jaw length bangs framing a muscular face that help no baby fat. The thing keeping the hair out of his eyes was a black piece of cloth the same length as his hair with a silver piece of metal the same size of a hitai ate but held no village symbol. Instead the piece of metal held the Namikaze family crest of a Phoenix made of blue and white flames siting on-top of a 9 tailed golden fox. Then his eyes were what caught their attention next it was ocean blue, the type of eyes you could get completely lost in but never want to be found. They held power, mischief, love, and even pain, but also a deep understanding and even a wiseness far beyond their years. Next was the white high-collared jacket where the sleeves end at the elbows and the bottom of the jacket ends at his mid calf. On the back the could see the Namikaze family crest on the jacket with the kanji for 9 and fox above the crest. The bottom of the jacked had red and orange flames licking the bottom of it. It was a carbon copy of Minato's cloak just without the kanji for _'Fourth Hokage'_ on it. Next they could see a long sleeve chain-mail shirt hugging his body but ending mid forearm. Next they noticed that he was wearing dark blue ANBU style pants that are wrapped in white ninja tape from his mid-shin down his feet stopping just before his was wearing dark blue ninja sandals. He also had a knife strapped to his left forearm and small Kodachi in a black sheath strapped horizontally on his lower back.

They could see all of this because he had turned his body so his cloak had turned to the left making it flap in the breeze along with his hair. He looked exactly like Minato. He was even able to get rid of his whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This was Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash.

When the group saw him Satsuki blushed hard enough to put a certain Hyuuga to shame with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Sakura looked like her head was about to explode. While Narumi and Mito looked like tomatoes. Shizune also looked bright red with a little drool coming out of her mouth and a small nosebleed with a glazed look over her eyes. Even Tsunade had a little blush. They just couldn't help it.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina all thought the same thing, _'He looks exactly like Minato!'_

While Satsuki, Shizune, Sakura all thought, _'He is so hot!'_

Narumi and Mito thought, _'Why do we have to be his sisters! It's not fair he looks so good!'_ Both crying anime tears that their older brother has an Adonis body and face.

But as fast as they saw him he disappears in a yellow flash. Just like his father. Further shocking the group. The next thing they know both Akatsuki members Shushin after him.

They would follow but they have know clue how to follow him or where the hell he went. They look all over the city for 15min before they hear a massive explosion go off in the distance about 1 mile outside of the village. The group high tails it out of the city and towards the explosion. It only takes them about 3 minutes to get to the area where the explosion happened what they find is shocking.

Naruto no stood in the center of the clearing with what looked like gold flames hugging his body in some type of cloak with black lines running all over his body and tomoes in a 3x3 pattern on his back and 3 on the collar of his cloak on each side **(Naruto's Bijuu cloak while fighting Madara and Obito)**. They could feel the power washing over him but it wasn't demonic it was calm and made them feel warm and safe. On the end they could see a dead Kakuzu and a burned Hidan who had a sick sadistic smirk that would make Orochimaru cringe.

The next thing they know Hidan throws his scythe. They watched on in Horror as is gets within 20ft of Naruto who raises his hand and next thing that happens the head of a fox explodes out of no where and catches the the scythe in its jaws. The fox's head looked exactly like the chakra on Naruto it even had the same markings on him. Then the chakra fox head disappears and drops the scythe. Hidan pulls the rope attached to the scythe pulling it towards him. As he catches the scythe everyone can feel Naruto's chakra rising to incredible heights. His cloak starts to billow at the chakra buildup and then it is like a defining silence over everyone in the area.

Then it happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Continued Flash Back)**

It could be described as amazing, terrifying, beautiful, a work of Kami.

A massive 100ft tall golden fox with nine swooshing tail behind it swinging around like a challenge to mother nature herself daring her to fight it. Each tip of the tails, paws, and ears of the fox all had ice white to them. The foxes eyes where what got their attention instead of a blood red like the real Kyuubi this fox had cerulean blue mixed with a pure gold slit-eyes. Something else that got their attention was the neck of the fox had large black tomoes around its neck almost like a necklace but they could tell it was black fur in the shape of the tomoes. This was the full Bijuu transformation the talked about just 1 hour ago. Now they are watching the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox do a full Bijuu transformation. Something most of them thought was impossible. Especially Kushina who never got anything but half a tails worth of chakra and extra fast healing.

But here it is in-front of them all. Someone who has full co-operation of their Bijuu. A Bijuu who really hates humans. But yet has given all its power to its 3rd Jinchuriki. The First Jinchuriki ever to get the Nine-Tailed Fox to work completely with them. They had just seen the impossible happen right in front of them. It was truly a sight to see.

It was like the world stopped spinning for a few minutes. Everyone who can see the giant golden fox was looking at it in awe and fear. Most had never seen anything like it. And for people like Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya who had fought the Kyuubi more than 14 years ago, this didn't have demonic chakra. No. It was the same pressure when it attacked. A massive amount of chakra was washing over them like water flowing over rocks. But it didn't feel evil. It felt calm, safe and peaceful. Something that could make a baby fall asleep too. It was...comforting.

They were broken out of their awe filled gazes when Kushina said, "He did it. He really did it. I thought that no one would be able to take it's hate away. It never let me have more than a half tails worth of chakra. How did he do it?" Kushina didn't even notice she said it out loud, but Tsunade and Shizune were all wondering how he mastered and took away the fox's hate and made it's chakra pure.

"What do you mean? Who the hell is that that looks exactly like Minato?!" yelled an angry Tsunade. That is when everyone realizes Tsunade and Shizune don't know anything about Naruto, the fact he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, how Kushina left him in the Leaf village alone and with the thought he was just an orphan, Naruto finding the truth about Minato and what she did, him leaving the Leaf and taking anything that belonged to the Namikaze clan, him killing Danzo and saving her and so many others, and the fact he has been wondering the elemental nations for 8 months. Yep she didn't know any of it. At this thought they all paled. When she finds out they are screwed.

Before anyone can say anything an extremely deep guttural growl escapes the fox's mouth. They see it's eyes narrowing at something in the distance. Its...Hidan running towards the fox yelling about sacrificing it to Jashin-Sama...

Everyone sweat-drops at this. Even the giant fox sweat-drops. Did Hidan really think he could kill the fox? apparently so...

The fox raises one of it's paw like hands and...flicks Hidan backwards. Hidan goes shooting through dozens of tree's. He doesn't stop till he is about half-mile away from the fox and 2 miles away from Team 7, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and TonTon and Kakashi.

They all watch as the fox brings all 9 tails over it's back and brings them to form a half circle shape and they start to collect purple and red energy. The 4 older ninja know exactly why is going to happen but the younger ones don't. As if answering the question the 4 older ninja all whisper and awe and fear at the same time, "Bijuudoma" they said in unison.

"WAIT! YOUR TELLING US THAT THING IS GOING TO LAUNCH A BIJUUDOMA?!" screeched Sakura making everyone wince at the high pitched annoying voice. Even the fox winced at the sound.

"Yes, but we should be far enough away that we wont get caught in the blast." stated Jiraiya.

Before anyone can talk again the fox launches the Bijuudoma that is no bigger then 6ft by 6ft straight at Hidan who has yet to get up.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

A massive explosion goes off completely destroying everything around Hidan for 500 meters sending massive amounts of earth and tress in all directions. It got so bad that Jiraiya has to use a Donton earth shield to protect the group from the massive gusts of wind and small amounts of debris flying all over the place.

By the time it is done the group see a massive 500 meter wide 100ft deep crater where Hidan once laid. It was very clear that Hidan was no dead. Very, very dead.

The unexpectedly the giant fox poofs away in a giant cloud of smoke but they could see a white cloaked Minato twin gliding through the air to the ground. When he lands they can see him kneeling on his left knee panting hard but then he stands with his cloak billowing to the left along with his hair and the two ends of the cloth from his head band.

If you were to look at it now you would see the Yondaime Hokage overlooking the explosions. They couldn't help but picture Minato standing next to Naruto with their cloaks, hair, and two ends of their head bands billowing to the left of each other. It was just the perfect picture. A son looking exactly like his father in that situation. It was just to perfect. It seemed more like a genjutsu that the older ninja watching didn't want to end. But when Naruto looks to his right over his shoulder he gives them a small smile and a three finger wave then disappears in a flash of yellow. Yet again cementing just how much he looks and like his father because his father used to do the exact same thing all the time. Look over the shoulder, small smile, right hand three finger wave. It was like Minato was remade into Naruto. He really was his fathers son. Through and through. He was the Yondaime's legacy.

The ninja present to see the pure display of power stared wide eyed and mouths slightly open. They had never seen something like this from a Jinchuriki. And the certainly did not believe the fact that Naruto was so much like Minato he even picked up his physical acts. They could swear the had seen the ghost of Minato standing shoulder to shoulder with Naruto. The younger ninja including Shizune also stared wide eye and mouth slightly open. They had never seen such a display of power before. They also couldn't help but think about how much Naruto looks like Minato.

"So does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on or do I need to punch it out of one of you? I really want to punch something too." said Tsunade. She was not happy. First she sees someone that looks exactly like Minato being followed by Akatsuki then they find said Minato look alike fighting Akatsuki all by themselves with some strange chakra like cloak with black markings all over them. Then the person transformers into a GIANT FUCKING NINE TAILED FOX! Then when it was all over the person stands up and again a moment that she imagined Minato standing side by side the person happens! They just looked to much alike! She really wanted answers, and too hit something really really hard, and also to get really drunk. It was one hell of a day.

"Well, I guess we should just tell her the truth. I don't know about you guys but after that I think we all could use a talk for a little bit." said Jiraiya getting a round of nods from everyone in the group. They slowly make their way back to the town and to their hotel rooms. Once they get into the room they all sit and and and weird silence fills the room. Everyone was in their own little world thinking back to the events that just took place not to long ago. This was the last thing any of them expected to happen while on a trip to get the next Hokage.

"So who wants to start? I will say this I will save my comment for after the story is finished and you tell me what is going on." said Tsunade who had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Well Kushina it is your story. You should tell it. I still am missing bits and pieces so even I don't fully understand what is going on." stated Jiraiya which was the truth he didn't get the whole story back then. And he really wanted to make up for what has happened. But he was involved in Naruto's life even if it was very small he still was. After all he did give Naruto Gama-Chan.

And so Kushina for the next 2 hours tells Tsunade everything that has happened up to this point. From her abandoning Naruto, to his beatings, basically being an orphan, not having any family and thinking they all died on the night of his birth, him having Iruka as a big brother, Iruka getting killed, the mission Naruto learns he is a Jinchuriki, him getting his fathers things, quitting being a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf, traveling like his father did, and to what happened today.

To say Tsunade was shocked that Kushina would do something so stupid would be an understatement. It was the stupidest thing she has ever heard. And the fact she didn't do anything to even let him know that he had family out there was horrible. But when she heard that Jiraiya gave him Gama-Chan she couldn't help but smile and frown. His first and last gift. One of his most treasured possessions. A small toad wallet that he has had since his 3rd birthday. She also couldn't help but frown and feel very sorry for him. He was beaten on a regular basis, didn't have any friends, had a big brother figure who was killed in-front of him, learned he was a Jinchuriki on his first C-Rank mission, and was told 8 months ago that his entire life he was lied to by someone he had absolute trust in. Telling him his own mother abandoned him and never once checked up on him was heart breaking. Then to have his Idol turn out to be his own father. She could smile at that. She could see that Naruto was walking the same path as his father before him. And this could lead to great things. Truly great things.

"He hates me. I know he does. What I did to him was worse than anyone should go through. I put him through so much pain because of my stupidity." cried Kushina. She truly couldn't help it. She had hurt her son so badly that he chose to phase everything bad in the world by himself instead of being a family with her and his sisters. She understood it though. Because of her he had nothing for so long, he was always alone and hurting because of her. That alone gives him every right to hate her with a unbridled passion. Would he ever forgive her?

"You really are a baka Kushina-chan." said Tsunade with a snicker. Everyone looks at her surprised. Out of everything she could do she is laughing at her.

"What do you mean Tsu-hime? I know it wasn't a good move to leave him in the village alone like that but still. Don't you think that is a little harsh?" said Jiraiya. He has known Tsunade since they were 12. She could be a cold bitch or an amazing person if she wanted to. But even for her this was a low blow. To low in his opinion.

"Nope. If she paid attention closer to his eyes she would of seen not a single ounce of hatred. There was pain but not hatred." said Tsunade. She knows what it is like to feel hatred. For so long she herself couldn't stand the sight or even mentioning of Konoha because of that village has taken from her so much. But she couldn't see any hatred in his eyes.

"You saw it too?" said Satsuki. She saw his eyes too, and she could tell that he didn't hate anyone. It wasn't Naruto if his eyes held hatred.

"And what would you know about hatred?" snipped Kushina. She knows the kid was an Uchiha but she didn't know she was the little sister of Itachi Uchiha. Not yet at least.

"When I first met Naruto he was sitting on a swing set when we were 5 years old. Nobody would go near him or talk to him. You could see the hatred in their eyes but also fear. At the time I didn't know what that meant. But when I was 7 my older brother Itachi killed my entire clan and then put me under a genjutsu that replayed every death for 3 days none stop. When I woke up I swore that I would kill Itachi for what he did. I turned cold. I didn't let anyone near me, I snapped at everyone but one person. At first I completely told him off. Said every horrible thing I could at the time to him. You could even see his eyes water from the words I said. But he never cried. He looked me in the eyes and he smiled. Saying he didn't mean to make me mad or anything. I and felt even worse because when I looked into his eyes I could see only pain. Nothing else. He always put on a mask of a happy go lucky idiot but I knew better. Over the next 5 years he was in and out of class for literally doing nothing wrong, or he wouldn't show up and an ANBU would appear in class saying he wont be in for a few days because of health issues. Most kids thought he was sick or something. But when he would return to school after a few days his eyes held a little more pain than usual. Around the 3rd year of school I saw him once with a shirt off and I wanted to cry. I have never seen someone with so many physical scars than him. His chest, arms, back all covered in them. Then I started to paint the picture of why he wasn't in class all the time. He was getting beaten by villagers. But he never once lifted a finger against them. Not once. And during those entire 5 years I was still so cold to him. Still taunted him, hurt him with my words but he always sat in the same spot every day he cam back. And asked how I was doing. It got to the point that on the last day before graduation I followed him as he walked to the Hokage monument. He was standing on the 4th Hokages head and had a small smile on his face. Then he turns his head looks exactly were I was and says, _'You can come out now. I also think that you are going to ask me why I always sit next to you even when you say really mean things to me. Well I see a lot of hatred in your eyes and if you follow that hatred it will get you killed and lead you done a horrible path of only pain. So if by suffering a few harsh words every time I see and sit next you can take away some of your hatred then I will suffer so you don't have to.'_ After he said that I turned around and started shaking and crying. Thinking about everything I have ever said to him. Every horrible thing hurt so much knowing that he did it for me. Not because of my clan or name. But to help me. All he got was pain but he did it for me. The next thing I know, he pulls me into a hug and I couldn't help but cling to him and cry my heart out. Everything for 5 years all at once. He didn't say anything he just let me cry but he held me. At that point I couldn't help but notice how warm and comforting he is. And it was at that point that I realized he was worming his way into my heart since that first day at the academy. Even through everything he went through everyday he chose to sit next to me everyday he was there just to be reminded of his own pain just to help me. He really wormed his way into my heart after that. I gave up trying to get revenge of Itachi. If I see him I don't care if he is alive or dead I just want to get some answers. I gave up my dream of revenge so I could stand by his side as his equal. I realized at that point that I really just wanted him to notice me. And every now and then I would get mad that he wasn't paying attention to me and I would chew him out again in front of whoever was there. All because I wanted him to look at me. He took away my hatred. I used to wake up every morning to look in the mirror and see nothing but hatred. But now it has been replaced with longing and want. And it was all because of Naruto. No one else tried to help me for me. They only wanted to help me for my clan and the name of the Uchiha. But now and days I find myself being willing to leave it all for him. No one else. Just him." said Satsuki. She didn't realize that shortly after she started to talk she was crying. She was looking out of the window not paying attention to the faces of everyone in the room. She got lost in her confession. But she was also being honest. She doesn't like anyone but him. He was hers and hers alone. Just like she was his and his alone.

As Satsuki was talking the people in the room were stunned. He went through all of that pain everyday just to help her. And in the end when she wanted him he was gone. It was like some love story. The man goes through hell for the woman he barely knows and when the woman wants him to be with her, the man disappears. And the woman is left chasing him. But it also seemed like they both knew what they wanted but he had to leave. He couldn't stay in that place any longer. Not without snapping. And that was something he wouldn't risk doing with her near him. But it was clear that the two cared deeply for each-other. Not in a small way but in something big.

 **(Flash Back End)**

After that day they returned to the Leaf and Tsunade took the position of Hokage. After about 2 years after that first encounter Satsuki encountered Naruto again and he still whore the same cloths from that day. He was just a little taller. But they met each-other by chance and she took the chance and told him that she loved him and that she has since she was 12. He was of course shocked but told her he loved her also and kissed her. After a heated make out session both had to go their separate ways but he gave her a Harishin kunai and told her she can use it once a week to see him, or in any emergency and will be their in a flash. She took it and used it 1 week later to have a heated make out session with him in her clan compound.

This continued for another 3 years. But over time their love grew more and more for each-other and they made a promise to be with each-other forever. Later that night he took her to a jewellery store owner in the land of Iron. He had them make a custom wring for her something she herself picked out and loved and he made a shiki formula for the wring so that if she ever loses the kunai she can pump a small amount of chakra into it and he will be there.

Over the years Naruto had made a name for himself. Well 2 names actually. 1 was the Wondering Fox, the second one was the Kitsune Flash. Both became well known names in the Elemental Nations. But he spent a lot of his time trying to counter the Akatsuki. But it didn't work all the time. He was one man they had a team. He managed to save the 8-tailed Jinchuriki but they eventually got an entire tentacle worth of his Bijuu chakra which was enough for them to continue on with their plans. He was also able to save the Kazekage Garaa but not until they stole his Bijuu the 1-tailed racoon. But he did manage to kill all members of Akatsuki but 2. That was until the last year. They attacked Konoha and Satsuki summoned him through the engagement wring she always wears. It was a long fight but Naruto managed to defeat pain but not after a warning of a man with a mask behind the scenes controlling it all. Konan took the body of Nagato who controlled pain and took him back to their home and told Naruto that Nagato, Yahiko, and Jiraiya all have payed for peace with their lives and now it is up to him to make their dreams come true.

After that day he was called the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. But he didn't stay long as he needed to find the man with the mask. But he stayed for a few days to make sure that things went well and his future wife was ok. If was funny that they were able to hide their relationship for 3 years. But today was a different day. It was 1 month since the 5 Kage Summit and they made a pact to destroy Akatsuki by joining forces. It was going well but they hadn't had any fighting happen for the entire month nothing. Naruto also went missing during this time and for the small group that knew of him and Satsuki were also trying to keep her calm. But today the Tsunade ordered all sensory types to do a massive long range scan to find them the Akatsuki. And what they found was truly shocking and scary. Massive chakra signatures the size of Bijuu were fighting in an area between Sand and Rock. But one of the signatures was bigger that the 9-tails itself. They would basically be going into a fight between literal monsters.

So the Hokage sent words to the allied villages and they all agreed to join into the fight from all sides with as many shinobi as they can. And now you can see massive armies of shinobi running threw the desert but they started to see weird white plant creatures all over the battlefield with massive creators every where. Then they see it. A giant golden 9-tailed fox fighting a human looking thing that was the same size as the fox but had one massive eye that looked like a cross between the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. And this massive creature had 10 tails. The end of the tails had what looked like hands. It was a terrifying site to see.

It was plain to see that was a battle of Titans. Of Shinobi and creatures of a completely different level than any shinobi can ever hope to be. They also noticed what looked like 100,000 white human looking creatures all dead all over the battlefield. This made them think that Naruto had fought his way through them to get to the real battle. Literally fighting an army to get to the real fight. Then it happens.

The nine and ten tails charge each other.

They slam into each-other with a massive amount of force each one hoping to get an advantage over the other. But they saw the extra hand the ten-tails has and it pushes the 9-tails farther away and then the ten-tails forms a Bijuudoma. The 9-tails does the same thing. The Bijuudoma are massive. Bigger than any of the others have ever been. They fire them at each other.

The Bijuudoma's destroy the landscape on their way to meet the other Bijuudoma. The clash in an explosive force and shoot up into the sky then a defining silence followed by a blinding bright light.

No sound. Theirs eardrums got popped. It was so loud it blow out their ear drums.

They looks up to see the sky red filled with fire and all the clouds in the area are pushed miles away. If that would of blown up on them they would all have been killed. That would not of been a good way to start this fight.

The tailed beast rush each-other again. And the meet with a thunderous clash once more. This time it is the 9-tails that forms a Bijuudoma point blank in its jaws and fires. The armies watch on in awe as the two great beasts disappear in a massive explosion. Now the armies are still a few miles away but this fight was so massive they could see it from so far away.

Then out of the fire flies out the 9-tails. It goes flying, lands near the Konoha army and crashes to a halt. Then it poofs away. and Naruto is seen on 1 knee with no signature jacket like his father and chain-mail missing pieces here and there, but still bloodied. He had a gash on his head that was streaming down the side of his face and his right arm looked broken with a stream of blood coming our of his forearm. In short...he looked like shit. Tsunade, Satsuki, Kushina, and Narumi and Mito all break away from the army and rush towards him.

He was panting hard but was trying to figure out a strategy to end this thing once and for all. He couldn't seal it. Nothing living could ever hold that much power. Nothing like an item could ever hold something of that power. He would have to destroy its physical body to release its chakra and hopefully use that as a chance to use his 9-tailed power with the help of Kurama and split the Juubi once more and this could possibly bring back the dead Jinchuriki too because Kurama said he sensed the souls of the 7 Jinchuriki inside the Juubi along with along with the other Bijuu. This means it has not fully formed yet and can still be stopped. This was the plan he just hoped it worked.

He looks up and stares straight ahead of himself. He can see the Juubi getting up and moving slower. He can see it starting to come out of the smoke. He can see the damage he did to it. But it wasn't enough. His next few moves will decide every ones fate. This had to be perfect.

He stands. He starts to move. Never noticing the please coming from the ones running towards him as fast as they could. They were still a couple miles away. In total his fight with the Juubi destroyed more that 20 miles in every direction in total. It was all flat. Completely. It truly showed the type of power that was being used.

Naruto stops walking and takes out a scroll. Puts it on the ground. Pumps some chakra into it and a small puff of smoke appears. He picks up his jacket. That is when all the other nations see it. The classic white high collard jacket, with sleeves ending at the elbow, and the jacket going down to his mid-calf, with flames licking the bottom. This was the same style of jacket his father always whore and it was the jacket both of them are known by.

He puts it on. And people can swear they saw Minato standing side by side with his son as he put his own jacket on too.

He ready.

He closes his eyes.

Controls his breathing.

Steadies his heart rate.

He can feel his body relaxing and each of his wounds slowly healing. But not very quickly because him and Kurama are saving as much chakra for the next couple of minutes as they can. They are going to use it very quickly. And a lot of it.

His eyes snap open and Kurama's chakra explodes to life creating his Bijuu cloak. He shoots forward faster than anyone can see.

In a matter of seconds he clears a mile between him and the Juubi.

Again Kurama's Chakra explodes from the cloak creating a clear golden version of Kurama that looks like the Bijuu cloak. He even has the black lines and gold like flames creating his body.

As Kurama forms Naruto continues to dart forward and smashes into the Juubi tackling it and shoving it to the ground with an explosive thud. A miniature earth quake happens from the force of Kurama tackling the Juubi and slamming it into the ground.

The armies and kages couldn't believe what they were watching. Naruto just tackled the Juubi and slammed it into the ground like it was a rag-doll. Through the dust they can see Kurama forming another Bijuudoma but this one has a point to the end of it. He aims it straight down at the Juubi who was being pinned down by arms, tails, and feet.

Kurama aims right for its chest and fires.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The biggest explosion anyone on the battlefield has ever seen goes off, immediately engulfing Kurama Naruto and the Juubi. Then a second shock wave happens but it is chakra. Just pure chakra being forced into the sky.

When it is over they can see Kurama getting smaller then he disappears. Leaving a heavily panting Naruto still in his Bijuu cloak standing.

As the Shinobi Alliance gets closer to the crater they can all see the damage that was done. To say the least it was very impressive that Naruto and Kurama did so much damage fighting the Juubi.

As the shinobi get closer they can see Naruto go threw hand seals at an insane speeds and stops, shoots his hands forward and then 13 lights start to form out of thin air where the Juubi once was.

They start to take shape. 7 form in giant things that are looking like the Bijuu that got sealed.

But the other 6 or smaller much smaller.

All eyes are going wide at the incredible sight before them.

The 6 shapes are taking the forms of the Jinchuriki that died after having their Bijuu stolen and sealed.

Then as if on cue Naruto and the other 6 humans that just formed fall face first into the dirt.

Well not Naruto he was caught on his way down by a smiling but still crying Satsuki. She couldn't believe what he just did.

He ended a the Fourth Shinobi War all by himself. Took on an army and destroyed it. Then he fights the Juubi alone for a few hours. and then kills it. After all that he goes through over 100 hand seals that not even she can follow with her fully matured sharingan and brings back the Bijuu that got sealed and then brings back the dead Jinchuriki.

He truly was the most unpredictable ninja in the entire Elemental Nations.

And that's why she loved him.


End file.
